1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a harness for securing an article to a human body and more particularly to a harness particularly suited for securing a camera against the torso of a human body while the camera is suspended from the user's neck by a neckstrap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various small articles such as binoculars, sound equipment, musical instruments, breathing apparatus and, in particular, cameras are frequently provided with a neckstrap so they may be suspended from the user's neck. Thus suspended, they are generally supported at the chest area of the human torso in pendulum fashion. Supported in this manner, the articles are easily and quickly moved about as desired or needed for use. However, an article suspended from the neck in pendulum fashion is free to swing as its wearer moves. In many circumstances, such swinging is a nuisance. In many activities, however, such as running, this swinging may be severely annoying while in other activities, such as rock climbing, it may be life threatening. Thus, it has been found advantageous to fix such articles more securely to the human body during such activities.
An example of an approach to securing such articles to the torso of a human body is described in German Pat. No. 245405. The apparatus described in the German patent employs a first elastic belt passing about the human torso immediately above the waist. Secured at both ends of this elastic belt are rings which respectively surround opposite, parallel portions of a binocular's neckstrap. A second elastic belt threaded about the binocular is connected respectively at its ends to these same rings. Thus engaged, the binocular is urged toward the chest of the user by the elastic bands when supported only by the neckstrap but may be raised to eye level for use by stretching the elastic bands. A first problem with this apparatus is that the elastic bands do not secure the binocular snuggly to the human body. The binocular cannot be secured snuggly by this apparatus because the elastic bands are in their lowest tension position when the suspended binocular hangs in pendulum fashion from the user's neck and may be constructed with only limited strength if the binocular is to be easily raised for use. Thus, the apparatus can serve only to diminish, rather than supress, swinging of the binocular. A second difficulty with this apparatus is that during the binocular's use the user must support it against the combined forces of both the binocular's weight and the tension of the elastic bands.
Another approach to securing such articles to the torso of the human body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,148. The apparatus described in that patent employs a first, non-elastic belt surrounding the torso above the waist. Each of one or more second, much smaller belts, equal in number to the number of articles being secured, is supported from and along the length of the first belt by an encircling loop formed in an end of the smaller belt. The loop of each smaller belt is formed with a projecting end at which is located one of the two connecting members of a snap type fastener. The other mating connecting member of this snap fastener is attached to one end of a strap, the other end of which is adapted for attachment to the article being secured. As with the apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned German patent, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,148 serves only to diminish, rather than supress swinging of the secured article. Further, because of the difficulty of disengaging suitably strong snap type fasteners, two hands must be employed to free the article from its secured position prior to use. During certain types of activities, particularly rock climbing, it may be impossible to simultaneously free two hands for this purpose.
Other examples of apparatus for securing articles against the torso of the human body are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,403 and 4,033,488. The basic apparatus taught in both these patents includes a single belt, the central portion of which is positioned horizontally across the chest below the level of the arm pits. The respective side portions of this belt are then guided along a path immediately beneath the arms and diagonally upward across the back of the wearer to pass over the opposite shoulder thus forming the letter "X" across the middle of the wearer's back. The respective ends of this belt extend downward from the shoulder onto the chest of the wearer. These patents further teach a variety of devices for securing articles between the central portion of the belt and its ends located at the chest immediately thereabove. The principal problem with such apparatus is that the belt's tortuous path about the torso makes it difficult to put on, uncomfortable to wear and/or unsuitable for use by women.